


Lonly birthday party

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drink Spiking, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Rough Sex, Testicle Fondling, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A teen boy that went to a birthday party, then the party host decides to take control of the guest





	Lonly birthday party

I followed my classmates into the lunchroom, then walked to the cook's aid. The woman looked at me with a smile as I held up my money. 

“How's your day so far Tony?” She asked.

“Boring as usual.” I said.

She smiled as she nodded.

“I agree with you there.” She said. “But that's life for you. I think we need to make it more interesting.”

"Easier said than done when there are no birthday parties to go to." I said.

Her face filled with surprise as she reached behind her and pulled out a backpack.  
“Was that a hint or are you the type that likes to be with other people?” She asked and pulled out a red paper.  
I looked at it and saw it was a weekend long birthday party, making me stare in disbelief.

"It was neither." I said. "I am not much of a talker in parties. I just attend as I hope of being noticed and maybe for the cake, no, it's definitely for the cake."  
She giggled

"So your a shy type and a sweetsaholic?" She asked.

"Cakaholic is my word." I said. "I care nothing for candy, but I love cake and can never get enough of it. I love it so much that my mom refuses to make it for me so i have to go to parties to get it."  
She giggled as she nodded, then I took the paper. 

“I never heard of a b-day party like this.” I said. “Normally it's one day. count me in, there is no way I missing a unique party like this.”

“Good to hear, you're the only one so far.” She said with a smile.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“I haven't a clue.” She said. “Go get your food. I'm backing up the line.”

I nodded and walked to the cook, then sat down with my meal. Once school was over, I looked at the paper and saw it was a half mile walk. I looked around and saw Henry, the birthday boy staring at me as he waited for his mother to get out of the school. I felt discomfort from his smile as he had something not good on his mind. Not wanting to get in trouble or wait for his ride, I started to walk. Once I step foot off the school property I felt someone grab my arm and took my paper.

“Hey, I need that to find my way.” I whined as I grabbed for it.

“Not with me you don't.” Henry said. “Thank you for not being busy like everyone else. I hope you don't mind being very naughty at my party."

“What kind of naughty.” I asked. “I didn't like the way you were thinking when you looked at me.”  
He looked around.

“I managed to get a whole bottle of whiskey from my grandpa when he wasn't looking.” He whispered.

“That's a little naughty, not very naughty.” I said with a smile. “This isn't the first time I snuck a beer.”

He smiled.

“Beer is nothing compared to this.” He said. “So is that a yes?”

"I won't let you have a birthday party without a party.” I said.

He grinned and started to pull me down the street.

“By the way you were heading the wrong way.” He said.

“Like usual.” I grumbled with a sigh. “My sense of direction is shit.”

He laughed. Once we got to his house, he look around, then grabbed a black bag from behind a bush as he opened the door and yanked me before I was caught.

“Should we get started?” He asked with a grin as he pulled out a twenty-five ounce bottle of Jack Daniel's from the bag.

“I don't think I ever had that before.” I said. “My dad always gets the canned stuff.”

“Then you might want to hold on to the walls my lightweight friend.” He said with a giggle.

"Aren't you afraid of being caught?” I asked.

“Look around, there isn't a soul and there won't be for three days.” He said.

I stared at him as I wondered why he couldn't get anyone to join.

“Why are you looking at me in guilt?” He asked. “Are you feeling bad that I would be alone without you.”

I nodded.

“Then don't be, you are all that matters to me now and is considered my best friend.” He said.

I smiled as he was the first to actually say that to me. I watched as he opened the bottle, then he grabbed a glass off a counter and poured me a swig.

“Since this is your first time, I won't fill it up.” He said. “It's not cheap. This one costs around forty dollars.”

I grabbed the glass and drank it, but the moment it touched my throat, I felt it start burning, making me choke and gasp for air as Henry busted out laughing.

“Yes you're a lightweight.” He said. “Want some more.”

I shook my head quickly, making him chuckle.

“Weakling.” He said. “Let me show you how a strong man drinks his drink.”

I stared in shock as he chugged nearly a fourth of the bottle in one sitting before he starts choking.

“God That's good stuff.” Henry moaned with a wheeze.

“Don't do that again!” I yelped. “You sound awful now. You don't need to prove anything to me.”

He smiled.

“Are you a soft type?” He asked.

I stared at him as I hated being called that, then he chuckled.

“I was kidding.” He said. “Now let's cut the cake.”

I smiled as I followed him to the kitchen and watch him take a few swigs along the way.

"I hope your not going to pass out on me from that.” I whined.

“I wouldn't do that to my best friend.” He said as he went into the kitchen, then I saw a huge cake on the counter.

“Holy shit that's a big cake." I yelped, making him laugh. "It looks to be a least ten pounds of cake.”

“Are you one of the people that are good with measuring with your eyes?” He asked in disbelief.

“Maybe.” I said with a smile.

“Don't get coy on me now.” He said with a chuckle. “How much do you think I weigh?”

I looked him up and down and saw he has a well built five foot tall body.

“One hundred pounds?” I asked as I felt unsure.

“You got a talent there, one o' five.” He said. “How about you eat half the cake for that.”

I giggled.

“I better not.” I said. “I will drive you crazy with my hyperness.”

“I doubt it, I like energetic friends.” He said.

“Do you like the one's that will be hanging from the ceiling?” I asked.

He looked at an expensive looking chandelier above the dining room table.

“Um, maybe not.” He said, making me laugh.

“I didn't mean literally.” I said.

"Well eat what you think you can handle then.” He said. “I'll make you a root beer float."

“Oh I haven't had one of those in forever.” I moaned.

He smiled and walked to the fridge as I grabbed a plate and cut a pound out of the cake. I turned to the table and saw Henry staring at me with a grin.

“I better not get anymore then this.” I said.

“Well, I can't call you a lightweight on that one.” He said. “I can't handle that much.”

“This is nothing to what I can handle, but I don't want the police here.” I said.

“Do you mind me adding a few extra stuff to your float?” He asked.

“Just don't ruin it.” I said as I sat down at the table.

“I'll try not, I like it the way I'm doing it.” He said.

After I was nearly done with my cake, I noticed Henry standing there staring at me in disbelief.

“What.” I said.

“Did you really eat that much cake in two minutes?” Henry asked.

“I'm a Cakaholic.” I said with a smile. “That's how I know my limits.”

He smiled and set a huge glass down. I grabbed it and started to chug it down as Henry stared at me with a mischievous smile. Just as I realized what he was smiling about, I started to choke as my throat started to burn from the whiskey he put in my root beer. He laugh as my stomach turned.

“Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick.” I moaned, making Henry's stop laughing as worry filled his face.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “It was just a prank.”

I stood up and ran to the sink as I took unsteady breaths from my mouth as the burning was great. I stopped breathing to try to swallow, but that made my throat hurt. I felt Henry rub my back as he stared at me in worry.

“I forgive you.” I said. “Just give me a minute.”

Henry nodded and walked away. Once my stomach settled I felt warm all over and strange, but it was tolerable. I walked back to Henry and saw he was down to the last fourth of his whiskey and I saw he was red in the face from being drunk.

“Okay I think you had enough.” I said. “I don't want you passing out on me.”

I grabbed the bottle and put it on the table as I pulled him to his feet, then I felt him grab my crotch and started to rub me.

“Hay stop.” I yelped and pulled his hand away, then I saw his bulge in his pants.

I stared at him nervously as I felt myself growing in my pants.

“Is this what being drunk feels like?” I asked as I just realized the feelings for him coursing through me.

He smiled as he saw my bulge,

“You got a nice cock there.” He said. “Care if I take it for a spin?”

I let out a nervous laugh.

“I am definitely drunk if I laughed about that.” I said, then I saw him start rubbing his bulge. “Okay, I think it's time for you to take a shower.”

“Good idea, care to join me?” He asked.

I felt my heart start to race from that, then I stared at him as he started to stroke me gently, making me start to feel horny.

“Damn it, now I'm thinking wrong.” I whined.

He giggled, then he reached for my pants and started to undo it.

“Okay this is really happening.” I gasped as fear filled my body, then I pushed his hands down as I pulled him to the bathroom.

Once we got there I turned to Henry.

“Take a show...” I started to say, but stopped as I saw his fully erected shaft was poking through his underwear hole and his pants were at his ankles, making my eyes widen in shock as my body became petrified.

He seemed to see my body lock up as he started to undo my pants again, I started to gasp in fear as he stroked along my shaft through my underwear.

“Buddy, can we slow things down a bit.” I asked with all my might, but it came out high pitch with fear.

“Come on, I can feel you want to stick it in me.” Henry said.

“Yes, I mean no...” I started to say, then stopped as he pulled my shaft out of my underwear and stared at my six inch long cock with a smile.

“You're way bigger than me in length and width.” He said, then he started to suck it.

“Oh God, this isn't happening.” I moaned. “Why can I move.”

“Because you want me to eat you alive.” He said with a smile, then grabbed my balls as he pulled down my underwear.

“Damn it do something body.” I whined.

Henry giggled and picked me up, then took me to his room and set me on his bed.

“No, please don't, think this through.” I begged as he got on top of me.

He ignored me and started to stroke my shaft with an amazingly tender touch, making me let out a grunt and moan. He smiled as he saw I was finally enjoying it, then he sucked me some more.

“Are you ready to get your virginity taken and take mine along with it?” He asked.

With my mind addled and his four in a half inch cock staring right at me, I took a deep breath just as he started to suck me again.

“Yes.” I gasped. “Take my virginity.”

He grinned from ear to ear.

“That's what I wanted to here.” He said, then took off his underwear.

Once they were off I stared at his perfect oval balls.

“Are you wanting to tender me up first?” He asked as he saw me staring.

I looked at him, then nodded nervously. He got on the bed, then crawled on me and dragged the tip of his penis from my pelvis to my mouth without lifting it up once. I stared at his shaft as it pointed at my face with pre beading up on the end. Once I finally was able to move, I licked off his pre and it tasted like his whiskey, but it didn't burn. I took a deep breath and started to suck him.

“Oh you are a softy.” He said. “Your mouth is so gentle. Don't be afraid of hurting me, suck me harder.”

I clamped down and started to suck as if I was drinking from an oversized straw.

“That's better.” He said as he started to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth, doing all the work.

I closed my eyes as more of his pre went into my mouth. I reached up and grabbed his soft ass and massaged it as it felt nice to the touch, then pushed him down deep into my throat.

“No don't make me cum first.” He said. “Guests are always first.”

I ignored him as I was too far deep now and started to go crazy on him.

“I said no!” He yelled and pull himself out of my throat making me gasp for air.

“Don't kill yourself.” He said with a giggle as I started to suck him more slowly.

“Okay now it's your turn.” He said as he tried to pull away, but I held on to him, making him laugh. “Let go, you'll get your bottle back.”

Henry grabbed my balls and started to massage them, making me gasp and let go.

“About time.” He said, then crawled down to my shaft and started to lick my balls.

I let out a shuddering exhale as I felt my pre start dribbling out of me. A few minutes later, I felt him touch my shaft's head, making me open my eyes and I saw Henry's ass over it. I grabbed my shaft and lined it up to his backdoor, then he sat down with a scream of pain as I gasp from him being so tight and warm.

“God that hurt like a mofo.” He whined with a moan as I saw blood running down my shaft.

“Get off, I tore you open.” I yelped in panic. “You're bleeding all over me.”

“I don't care.” He said. “It's what my first friend should do to me.”

I stared at him as I didn't realized I was his first friend. I watched him spin around until he was facing me making me gasp from the awesome feeling. I grabbed his balls and started to fondle them as he started to perform squats on me. A second later, I felt my head start to spin from the overwhelming feeling and closed my eyes. About ten minutes later, I opened my eyes from Henry panting and I saw he was sweating all over as he was getting tired.

“Damn you have some endurance.” He said. “I don't think I can keep doing this any longer."

“Then let me take over.” I said. “Get on the bed.”

He smiled as he did as I said, then I climbed over him as he spread open his cheeks. I saw his gaping hole hasn't recover from my large shaft, making me worry that I did some damage to him, then he looked at me.

“I'm fine, just stick it in already.” Henry said. “The good feeling is wearing off.”

I got closer to him and lined myself up.

“Shove in hard and fast, then lay down on me as you fuck me so I can feel your soft skin on my body.” He said as he saw my fear returning.

I pushed in the head, then leaned forward as I shoved myself as deep as I could as fast as I could, making him scream in pain.

“Shit you're in deep.” He moan. “Far deeper than I could get it the other way. Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard damn it!”

I started to pound his ass as I laid on his back. His warm skin felt soothing on my chest as I shook him with each slap that filled the air.

“Yes, that feels good.” He moaned softly.

After a few minutes of pounding him, I felt my climax approaching.

“I'm about to cum.” I said.

“Shut up and keep going.” He said as he sounded sober.

“Are you aware of me now?” I asked.

“I never lost grip on myself.” He said. “I was planning this the moment I saw your hot body and I can hold my liquor with full awarenes. Sorry I had to get you buzzed and scare the crap out of you to get you laid. I saw you were never going to get laid on your own by how shy you are to girls.”

“I don't care anymore.” I said. “This was the best night ever.”

"It's not over yet and we got two more days to fill each other up if...” He started to say, but was interrupted by my loud scream of pleasure as I thrust as far as I could in him and shot large loads deep in him, then fell flat on him as I panted loudly.

“That was more than I ever expected from you buddy.” He moaned. “Stay in me for a few seconds more.”

“That's if I had a choice.” I moaned. “I feel like a dog that as knotted the bitch.”

“I'll be your bitch any day if you perform like this.” He said with a chuckle. “You would make a woman proud.”

“I don't think I'm going to a woman now that I got you.” I moaned.

“That's what I was hoping you'd say.” He said. “I love your large cock and kind personality.”

“Are you ready to lose your anal virginity yet?” He said.

I stared out in fear as I didn't want to be torn open.

“Don't worry, I'll go easy and I will use my mom's lube if you wish.” He said as he reached between his mattress and pulled out a bottle of lube, that said for my first boyfriend on it.”

“Okay, I'll allow it.” I said. "Just go slow please."

He pushed himself up and lift me up with him as I felt myself slide out of him. I sat up and looked at myself, I saw I was already soft and blood was all over my shaft. I stared at Henry in worry, then sighed as I grabbed his underwear and wiped off the blood from my shaft.

“No, that's my job.” He said as he took his underwear from me. “It's my mess so I clean it.”

I watched as he threw his underwear in the dirty basket, making me look at him in confusion, then he smiled.

“That's not how I clean things with my boyfriend.” He said, then push me down.

I stared at him in disgust as he started to suck me, making me grow in his mouth. My face softened as I started to relax and thrust into his face. I felt Henry deepthroat my shaft making me gasp as I felt another climax approaching.

“God I'm going to cum again.” I moaned.

Henry giggled and continued to suck me.

“Here it comes.” I moaned.

Henry shoved down as far as he could, then held it. I felt him start to panic as he tried to gag, making his throat slam around my shaft and push me over the edge as I shot four strong loads down his throat with a scream in pleasure, then Henry pulled off as he couldn't hold it anymore making me shoot two more strand in his face.

“Damn you cum a lot.” He said.

I giggled as I laid there in exhaustion.  
“Now that you're clean, I hope your ready for my puny dick compare to yours.” He said.

“I can't resist you even if I wanted too.” I moaned breathlessly.

“That's good, then you will be easy to penetrate or so I hope.” He said. “I don't want you going in shock from the pain.”

He kissed me on the lips, making me hug him.

“I love you.” I said as I opened my eyes, making him smile.

“Good, I'm glad I'm making your day.” He said, then he flip me over.

I started to pant as my fear went through the roof from him spreading my cheeks.

“Calm please, I'll make sure your extra soft first.” He said. “I don't expect you to do this to me, but this is my fantasy to do to you.”

I felt something soft and warm hit my backdoor, making me gasp, then I realized it was his tongue when he shoved it in me.

“How do you like that?” I gasped with several moans. “I mean, I like receiving it, but not dishing it.”

“I didn't know I would like it, but now that I do, I'm not stopping.” He said.

After a few minutes of him licking in me, I felt relaxed as I let out soft moans of pleasure. I heard a snap of plastic, making me look back. I saw Henry lubing his shaft as he stared at me, then I stared at him in fear.

“Do you not trust that I will be gentle?” He asked.

I took a deep breath and laid my head down. I felt him spread open my cheeks as I started to gasp for air. He sigh in frustration, then prodded my backdoor making me yelp out as he slowly pushed in. I felt a jolt run throughout my body as his tip felt like a slug as it slid in me, then his shaft started to spread me open. I moaned as pain started to fill my ass, making him slow it down a little. Once he was halfway in me, I let out a whimper from the pain as my body threw a fit and started to shake uncontrollably. Once he was in all the way, I felt the pain stop.

“I have to admit, you are tight, I'm so glad you didn't tare like I did.” He said.

I felt his shaft shift in me as he laid down on top of me. I moaned as his soft skin felt nice on my back and ass.

“You ready?” He asked. “It will get easier on you from here on out and you might lose your senses from this like I did when you slammed me.”

I nodded, then felt him kiss my lips. Slow at first, he slipped in and out of me making me moan in pain, then he sped up as the pain softened.

Soon I was moaning in pleasure, then I felt my pre dripping on his bed.

“I'm sorry I'm making a mess on your bed.” I moaned.

“I don't mind sleeping in your cum.” He said with a chuckle.

A few minutes later, I could hear Henry start moaning.

“Crap, my endurance is nothing compare to yours." He said. "Which is sad since I'm the Captain of our football team.”

“You allowed me to cum in you so you do the same.” I said.

“Thank you, I was hoping to feel this.” He moaned as he thrust a few more times with several more moans, then he let out a long moan as he shoved himself deep into me, sending three strong streams of warm cum. I stared out as it felt better than I imagined it would be as i could feel it moving in me.

“Buddy, are you okay?” He asked in worry. “I don't like how your eyes just dilated.”

“More than okay.” I said softly and sound completely out of it. “That warm feeling is the most pleasant feeling I have ever felt inside me. I want more.”

He smiled.

“Anytime.” He said.

“Everyday at break in the school bathroom.” I said. “I also have a good spot if you don't like that idea and that's where we will be for the weekends where we can fuck all day."

He chuckled.

“Deal.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
